Kiss Me
by WeCanDanceUntilWeDie
Summary: Kurt has to deal with the reality of graduation looming and his and Blaine's coming seperation. When he doesn't take it well, Blaine is there to comfort him. He takes him home, where a suprise and sweet boy kisses await.


A/N: This is what I would've _liked_ to happen in Graduation, but we all know that Ryan is a troll. This is really a mix of everything. Slightly dramatic. *shrugs* Nothing out of the ordinary. Light, light smut. When the fic says _***play***_ go listen to the song Kiss Me by Ed Sheeran.

Link: /watch?v=SNI2BQ2DH2g

Without it, you won't cry and go "damn you Blaine" and it's not as romantic and sweet. *Not ashamed to admit that I cried during that part* Anyways, I hope you like it and comments are appreciated.

"Kurt! Kurt, wait!" Blaine yelled, running after him. "Wait! Kurt- stop!"

Kurt kept running, running away, couldn't stop. Didn't want to stop. He couldn't do this. The hot tears pouring down his face blurred his vision and he was gasping for breath.

"Kurt! Kurt, wait!" Blaine called after him, and his voice cracked.

But Kurt couldn't stop. He had to keep going. So he did. His feet hit the pavement at lightning speed, and he couldn't breathe. His heart was pounding against his chest, and the tears wouldn't stop. He pushed the doors open hard, and Blaine's voice was becoming distant.

He ran until he couldn't run anymore, and he found the nearest wall and leaned his head against it. He pounded his fist on the wall, and then turned around so he could slid down it. The tears were streaming down his face, and he was gasping for breath and it hurt. He sucked in a shaky breath and then he was full on sobbing and he couldn't do a thing about it. He put his head between his knees and let the tears fall. He shook his head against his knees, and the tears on the bridge of his nose dripped onto his pants, soaking into them. He choked as another sob escaped his throat and made its way to his mouth.

"Kurt! Kurt!" Blaine was yelling, and he saw him running over to where he was. He kneeled down next to him, and tried to put his arms around him. Kurt shoved him away. "Blaine, just stop!"

"Kurt..." Blaine began, but he was cut off.

"Please. Just stop," he whispered, and he turned away to face the other direction so he didn't have to look at Blaine, just in time for Blaine to miss him quietly break into sobs once again. He put his hand over his mouth, biting down on his fist. His shoulders shook, and the sobs were escaping his throat, and he couldn't do anything to stop them.

"Kurt," Blaine began. Kurt shook his head again against the pavement of the wall, and squeezed his eyes stop. Blaine scooted closer to Kurt and wrapped his arms around him. Kurt didn't stop him as Blaine laid his head against his chest and put his chin on top. "Shh..." he comforted. "Baby, don't cry. Shh. It's alright-" Kurt lifted his head. "No it's not, Blaine! None of this is alright! None of it!" he screamed. He continued to sob as his shoulders shook, and Blaine laid his head against his chest, his hands keeping him close, trying to calm him down. He was drowning in his tears, and they just wouldn't stop.

"In a couple of weeks, I'll be on a plane to New York and you'll still be here! That isn't alright, Blaine!" he yelled, choking on the sobs that were still escaping his lips. "It's not alright," he whispered weakly.

"Shhh. Baby, I've got you." Blaine put his chin on top of Kurt's head and held him close. The hot tears were burning his face as they ran down his cheeks, and his lip was quivering, and the water droplets were having a contest to see who could make it to the bottom first. Kurt shook his head against Blaine's chest.

"I can't do this Blaine! I can't do this!" Blaine took his face into his hands and lightly pressed his lips into Kurt's. He slowly and tenderly wiped away his tears with the pad his thumb. In his hands, Kurt shook his head, and looked down, closing his eyes. "I can't, Blaine. I can't do this. Not without you," he whispered and he squeezed his eyes shut. He tried to look away, but Blaine forced him to look at him. "Yes, you can, alright? You can." He began to kiss every inch of Kurt's face. His forehead, his nose, each eyelid, his cheek bone, and finally, his lips.

He leaned his forehead against Kurt's, and stared into his deep blue eyes. "You can do this." Kurt lay against his chest once more. "I don't know what to do, Blaine. I don't know what to do," he whispered quietly, and the tears began to make their way down his face again. "I can't lose you," he cried. "I can't!"

"Baby, shh. You won't. You won't lose me. We'll make it through this, ok? We'll get through this. We'll be ok," he whispered.

Blaine and Kurt sat there for a long time, Kurt quietly crying into Blaine's chest, or sobbing into his shoulder. It didn't really make a difference to Blaine; it broke his heart all the same. He tried to do everything he could to make the tears stop flowing from his boyfriend's eyes, but nothing was working. He had more outbursts, yelling, screaming, insisting that him being so far away wouldn't work. Being in New York, and being in Lima, hundreds of miles away, couldn't work. It was too hard, and they would lose contact and eventually, everything would stop. They would stop. They would be over, done with. After that, Kurt got up, and he even tried to run again, but Blaine grabbed his wrist.

"Blaine, stop!" Kurt screamed. "Stop! You're making this too damn difficult!" Blaine immediately dropped his wrist, like he'd been burned.

"Me?" he laughed harshly. "I'm making this to damn difficult? You don't think that this is just as hard on me as it is on you? That not seeing you're beautiful face everyday won't break my heart? Or that not being able to kiss you whenever I want won't kill me inside? Or that by not being around you and not feeling you're skin against mine won't make me feel cold inside? You don't think that I'll be dying inside everyday just because I won't be with you?" He looked to Kurt, who was looking at the ground with his eyes squeezed tightly shut.

"Yeah, you're right. New York is far away, and long distance relationships don't work for most people. But are we most people? Who says that just because most people can't make long distance relationships work, that we won't be able to either?" Blaine walked up to Kurt, took his face in his hands, and stared into his blue eyes. Tears were streaming down both of their faces at that point, but it didn't matter.

"We're not most people, Kurt. Who else can say that they met they're soul mate at 16? And fell in love and made it through high school together? And it doesn't matter if you're here with me, or far away in New York, nothing, and I mean nothing can ever change the way I feel about you. I love you, Kurt Hummel. I love you more that I've ever loved anything in my life, and I can't bear to lose you." He crashed his lips against Kurt's, tasting the droplets of salt water.

Kurt pulled away, and wrapped his arms around Blaine.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. Blaine put one hand around Kurt's body, and the other around his head. He hugged him close, breathing him in, and they stayed in each other's arms, comforting each other. The tears were still falling, but they had each other and that's all that mattered.

Blaine and Kurt walked to Kurt's house together in silence. They didn't talk about New York, or being apart, or the fact that in a couple of weeks, they wouldn't see each other for an entire year. Yeah, they would call each other and Skype and text, but it just wouldn't be the same. So instead, they decided to just focus on the now and being with each other.

Kurt leaned his head against Blaine's shoulder and smiled at their intertwined hands. They arrived home, and Kurt kissed Blaine at the doorstep.

"Mmm," Blaine hummed contently into the kiss. "I'm so glad Burt decided to step out tonight and give us some private time, aren't you?" he mumbled against his lips.

When they pulled away, Kurt smiled that smile that he loved so much, and he mouthed "I love you" to him. Kurt smiled even bigger and went to unlock the door. When they entered, Kurt gasped, a hand flying up to his mouth.

*play*

"What? What is all this?" He quickly turned to Blaine. "I don't understand, Blaine," he whispered, and his mouth was open and he was trying to find the words to say. "H-how?"

"It's for you, all of it. And I'm afraid a certain Rachel Berry was more than willing," a smile quirked at his lips.

Candles, hundreds of candles, were scattered across the room. They were on top of every surface, covering every inch of space. They glowed in the darkness, illuminating Kurt's face. They swayed ever so slightly, flickering in and out. The bright orange flames lit up the room, and they made everything much softer, quieter... sweeter. Music filled the air, and it made everything absolutely perfect.

Tears were falling from Kurt's eyes and Blaine rushed to his side.

"Oh, god, please don't cry. I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't have done this. It's too much-" Kurt pressed his lips into Blaine's. It wasn't hard, or desperate, or needy. It was just... a kiss. A simple kiss. He pulled away, looking into Blaine's eyes.

"It's perfect."

Kurt laid his head in the crook of Blaine's neck as they danced together slowly.

"I love you," he whispered, kissing his neck.

"I love you too," Blaine whispered back.

Kurt's arms around him tightened, and he snuggled closer. They stayed like that forever, in each other's arm, swaying to the soft music. While they were dancing, time was frozen. They were just there. Nothing was on their minds except the other. Kurt wasn't leaving. They wouldn't be apart. Nothing was wrong. Everything was right, everything was perfect. The candles were still glowing, and Kurt looked even more beautiful in the dim light, and Blaine didn't know how that was possible. He stared at Kurt, and Kurt noticed, and looked up.

"What?" he giggled.

"You are just so beautiful," he said, bringing his lips to meet Kurt's. The kiss was tender and filled with love.

"I don't want to leave," Kurt whispered against Blaine's lips.

He pulled away. "Then don't," he said. "Stay here with me."

"Blaine," Kurt began.

"I know you have to go, but just stay. Stay with me. Don't leave me."

Kurt was leaning on him again, shaking his head against his chest.

"Blaine, I can't-"

"Marry me," he whispered.

"What?" Kurt looked up, his eyes wide, shock and confusion and fear written on his face, and he felt like every nerve on his body was like a live wire.

Blaine put his hand on the back of Kurt's neck, bringing him closer. He kissed him passionately, and then pulled away.

"Marry me. Kurt, there is a moment when you say to yourself: 'Oh there you are... I've been looking for you forever'. And there you are. Stay here with me, Kurt. I love you. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I want to fall asleep with you every night, and wake up next to you every morning. I want to be able to call you my husband. I want have kids with you. I want to grow old with you. And I want to die right next to you, Kurt, because I can't live without you," he said, tears leaking from his eyes.

"I need you, baby. I need you to live more than I need air to breathe. I didn't think it was possible to love someone as much as I love you. I didn't believe in love at first sight, and I just kind of... gave up. But then I met you and you turned my world upside down. You are my teenage dream. You taught me how to believe again. I wasn't really living before I met you, Kurt. I just... was. I didn't feel. But now..." Blaine stopped to wipe the tears in his eyes. Him and Kurt were still swaying, and now Kurt was crying too.

"I feel everything. I love you so much, and the thought of living without you and not seeing your beautiful face everyday kills me inside. So, marry me. It doesn't have to be now. Just someday. Later, when I get out of high school and when we live together in New York. Just, marry me. I need to know that we'll make it through this. I know I said all that stuff earlier, but... I don't know. There are so many more people out there better for you, and I know I'm being selfish by asking you to wait. But I love you too much, and I just have to be selfish with you. So, marry me?"

Kurt crashed his lips against Blaine's, and took his face in his hands.

"Yes," he whispered breathlessly against his lips. "God, yes, Blaine. I'll marry you," he laughed a bit, and the tears were now pouring from his eyes.

Blaine was smiling as the tears fell down his face, and he shakily grabbed a box out of his pocket. He cracked it open, and Kurt gasped.

"Blaine, I-"

"Shh. Don't say anything. This doesn't have to be an engagement ring if you don't want it to be. It's a promise ring. It's a promise to always love you. To defend you even if I know you're wrong. To surprise you. To always pick up your call no matter what I'm doing. To bake you cookies at least twice a year and to kiss you whenever and where ever you want. Mostly to make sure that you always remember how perfectly imperfect you are. That I won't ever leave you, no matter what happens. Close or far apart, sick or healthy, that I will do everything in my power to make you happy. I will never hurt you. I will try to make you the happiest man on this planet. I will keep you warm, and wrap you in my arms every night. I will never pressure you into anything that you don't want to. I won't ever rush you into anything that you aren't ready to do. I will listen to you talk about your day. I promise you that I will fall in love with you all over every single day, and that I will never, ever take you for granted," Blaine finished.

Kurt crashed his lips against Blaine's, and he kissed him passionately. He pulled at his hair, and Blaine pulled him closer until there was no space between them. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck, and tears were streaming down his face.

"What did I do to deserve you?" he whispered, pulling away, gasping for breath.

"I love you, Kurt Hummel," Blaine said, tilting Kurt's chin back towards him so he could kiss his mouth again. "I love you so much."

He lifted him onto his chest, and Kurt wrapped his legs around Blaine's stomach. He backed up and leaned against the wall as Kurt kissed every inch of his face. He slipped his tongue into his mouth, and Blaine caught his bottom lips between his teeth. Kurt tilted his head back, and Blaine kissed up his neck, slowly, slowly, before attaching his mouth to Kurt's. Kurt sucked on his bottom lip and his hips involuntarily jerked forward. The gasp that escaped Blaine's mouth was swallowed up by Kurt's.

"Do you want to?" he mumbled against Kurt's mouth. The only answer he got was Kurt running his tongue against his teeth, so he took that as a yes.

Blaine carried him into the bedroom, kicking the door open. Kurt giggled and placed his hands on the side of Blaine's face, kissing his lips. Feeling Blaine's wet, hot mouth against his own was something that he never wanted to stop doing.

Blaine went to the bed, still kissing him, and then lay Kurt down on top of it, straddling his waist.

"Who says you get to be on top?" he giggled, trying to flip them over.

"Me," he whispered in Kurt's ear, pulling back to undo his bowtie and throw it across the room because there was no way that could get ruined.

"Get back here," Kurt giggled again, pulling him by the collar of his shirt to meet his lips. Kurt helped Blaine take off his shirt quickly, so their lips could meet once again. He ran his hands up and down Blaine's chest, and Blaine caught his chin, lifting it so he was eye level with him. He looked directly into his eyes before kissing Kurt's mouth. He felt himself getting hard, and he needed Kurt right now. He went to take off his shirt, and he yanked it over Kurt's head. Button's went flying everywhere and Kurt wanted to laugh at the cliché-ness of it all.

"You, Mr. Anderson, are going to pay for that," he said, giggling.

"Is that so?" Blaine questioned.

"Mmm-hmm," he nodded, smiling.

"Can't I just pay you with," he paused, dragging his lips up Kurt's neck, biting down gently, "other things?" he whispered, grinning when Kurt gasped as he went back to his neck. As he sucked on Kurt's skin, he yanked the last of the shirt off, and then crashed his lips against Kurt's, sucking on his bottom lip and taking it between his teeth. Kurt moaned into his mouth and Blaine felt tight heat pool in his stomach. His hips snapped forward, desperately searching for any kind of friction. Kurt stopped kissing him for a moment to pull his own shirt off, and Blaine whined at the loss of contact. Kurt went to his neck, trailing hot, open-mouthed kisses up the skin. He stopped to suck in at his pulse point, causing Blaine to groan into the air. A devilish smile crossed his lips and he continued to leave kisses all the way up to right behind his ear. He flicked his tongue around his earlobe, curling it around the shell and Blaine moaned in pleasure, cock throbbing painfully in his jeans. He twisted his hips down, causing Kurt to cry out. His hands flew to Kurt's jeans and popped the button open, pulling the zipper down. His mouth found Kurt's and their hot breath mingled in the air as he kissed him, hand pulling the drawer on Kurt's nightstand open.

"Blaine, wait," Kurt said breathlessly, gasping for air as he put a hand against his bare chest and sat up."We-we should c-cool off. I mean we don't know when my dad's going to come home and then we could get caught and my dad would literally kill you and we know that almost happened last time-"

Blaine stopped his nervous rambling with a kiss.

"Breathe," he instructed. "I-It's alright. We can-we can wait," he decided. "We don't have to. Not if you don't want to," Blaine told him, trying to catch his breath, and he pressed another soft kiss to his lips. He tried to hide his disappointment, willing the arousal still pulsing through his body and the tightness in his cock to go away.

Blaine, still panting, reached over Kurt to shut the drawer.

"Wait!" Kurt giggled, grabbing his wrist before he could close it all the way. "I like to tease you," he whispered in Blaine's ear, his breathe ghosting over his neck. He pulled back to look at Blaine. "Though you were ever so the gentleman."

Blaine looked at him for a second.

"Oh, you are so dead." He jumped onto Kurt, pinning him to the bed as a wicked grin twitched at his lips. "You haven't been a very good boy, have you, Kurt?" he whispered in Kurt's ear, leaving kisses down his neck and up to his jaw and lips.

"I've been the worst kind," he agreed against his lips.

"Do you know what they do to boys who don't behave?" he asked, pulling back, grinning.

Kurt shook his head, feigning oblivion as he played along.

"Well then I guess you're going to find out, aren't you?"

His lips attacked Kurt's neck and the older boy's high pitched squeals echoed throughout the room.

Blaine and Kurt enjoyed themselves quite nicely… at least until Burt came home.


End file.
